


Banana Boat

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim took care of Professor Peterson and now Blair wants to repay him.  </p><p>Notes: A bit of a sequel to Absolutely Bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Boat

Banana Boat  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim took care of Professor Peterson and now Blair wants to repay him.   
Notes: A bit of a sequel to Absolutely Bananas. 

Blair made a nice dinner and was waiting when Jim walked into the loft. Blair rushed into Jim’s arms and jumped up and put his legs around Jim’s waist and kissed him over and over again. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s all this for?”

“Thank you for getting rid of Peterson. He told me I wasn’t worth the trouble. Can you imagine him not wanting to have to deal with you?” Blair laughed and then Jim joined in. 

Jim set Blair down. “I’m glad he’s leaving you alone. It didn’t take much. He was such an asshole and I put him in his place rather quickly.”

“I really appreciate it, Jim. He was messing with my head. Now, I don’t have to worry about that any longer. I made you a nice dinner and I’m making you another banana drink to go with it. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, it does. Dinner smells great, Chief. I love chicken and dumplings. It’s one of my favorites. Now, what kind of drink are you making me tonight?”

Blair peeled a banana and sliced it and put it in the bottom of two glasses. He then took a pitcher and poured two ounces of Midori melon liqueur, one ounce of banana liqueur, one ounce of Blue Curacao and eight ounces of pineapple juice. He stirred that all together and poured into the two glasses with the bananas in the bottom. He handed one to Jim and said, “One Banana Boat made just for you.”

Jim took a drink and smiled. It was really good. Blair had recently found he liked making different drinks, so Jim was treated to something new every week. Sometimes twice a week. Jim sure wasn’t going to complain because most of the time they were quite tasty. 

“It’s really good, Chief. Thank you for dinner and the drink.”

“Sit down and we’ll eat dinner. I’ll tell you all about my day,” Blair said as he dished up Jim’s plate. 

“Why? What happened?”

“Two TA’s came to me and said to tell you thank you for getting Professor Peterson off of their cases. He had been trying to get sex from them for weeks. What an asshole. Did you tell him to stay away from everyone?”

“Well, yeah. It made sense that if he’s bugging you, he’ll bug someone else when he’s done with you. I wanted him to know I wasn’t going to let him bug anyone. And everyone in the lunch room heard it. He was embarrassed, but left saying he didn’t have time for this shit.”

“Anyhow, they both said, thank you. I had no idea he was bugging them. I have half a notion to put up a flyer for a meeting discussing sexual harassment in the work place. What do you think?” Blair looked very serious. 

Jim smiled at how serious his lover was and said, “I think that’s an excellent idea. And then ask people to join in. Don’t just expect people to come, ask them to.”

“That’s a good idea, I will. I’m going to do it for the next few afternoons, so I won’t be in to the station. Just letting you know ahead of time.” 

“Sounds good to me. And speaking of good, these chicken and dumplings are delicious, Chief.”

“Thank you, man. Would you like another drink?”

“One more and that’s it. You’re going to make me into a drunk,” Jim said, laughing. 

“One more, coming up. Eat the banana at the bottom of the drink, it’s yummy.”

Jim did and smiled. “It is yummy. I know something else that’s yummy,” Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“After dinner we’ll clean up and then you can taste me all you want, big guy.”

Jim smiled as Blair walked over to make them each another drink. Jim knew that he was one fucking lucky guy. And with any luck at all, there would be fucking and soon.

The end


End file.
